Off With Your Head
by Neverland Child
Summary: This is the battle between Alice and the Jabbawocky... With a very different ending.


**So, this is just a little idea that came to my head this morning. I was bored and then I said 'Off with your head'. *Shrug* Me and my imagination.**

**Anywho, review and try to enjoy!**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Metal clashed against metal as every man fought on the chess-board battle field. Everyone breathed heavily as they fought for either for Red or White. Most people tried to keep their eyes on the card or man they were fighting, but every-now-and-again their eyes would drift over to the giant creature they all feared:

The Jabberwocky, with it's yellow glowing eyes and flickering tongue. It darted this way and that, trying to caught the girl fighting him. Her blonde hair was in her face as she jumped at the Jabberwocky with the Vorpal Sword.

It was Alice Kingsley. Curious girl she was, but never had she imagine herself fighting such a evil creature!

Alice felt herself slowly backing up as she fought. She suddenly found herself in corner of and old stone building. The Jabberwocky's eyes flashed in excitement at the sight of her prey so helpless. The ugly creature lifted it claw high into the air, watching Alice's eyes widen in fear.

"You are- _mine!_" He roared. As fast as lightning, the Jabberwocky's claw came down onto Alice's arm. The force was too much for Alice. She fell to the side with a gasp of pain. Alice fell on her back, head flung backwards, not able to see the Jabberwocky. His claw came down an her arm, ripping off the armor she wore; ripping her flesh.

Alice felt hot tears spring into her eyes. With little strength, she pulled herself to her feet. She was able to lift the Vorpal Sword and sliced into the Jabberwocky's arm. The Jabberwocky howled in pain. She quickly turned around and ran up the old battered stairs that were behind her. She urged herself forward as she felt her strength leaving her. Alice looked down at her arm. Blood gushed from it as she ran. She quickly wiped away the tears that stung her eyes from looking at it and continued forward. And it was a good thing she looked up in time because she suddenly came to a abrupt stop:

There was a gap in the stairs.

Alice knew she could never make it. Looking behind her she saw the Jabberwocky, looking for. Then she spotted a familiar white mouse on it's head. It was Mallyumkun! Her little Doormouse friend! Mallyumkun raised her sword and plunged it into the Jabberwocky's eye. It roared in pain. Mallyumkun looked up and called to Alice:

"Run! Run while you still can!" And with that, she disappeared down the back of the Jabberwocky. Alice obeyed the mouses orders. Using the strength in her legs she jumped across the gap. The tip of her shoe only made it to the other side, not giving enough support to pull her over to the other side. Alice fell, only just being able to grab onto the ledge. She pulled herself up and continued to run, feeling the Jabberwocky close behind her.

Alice reached the top of the old building, holding her sword in front of her looking everywhere for that horrible creature. The Jabberwocky suddenly appeared from its hiding spot, roaring like a demon. Alice felt herself shake in her boots as the creature came down face-to-face with her. With all the strength in its body, the Jabberwocky came down on Alice with his claw, making her fall backwards. His tail flicked into reach and Alice grabbed it, trying to pulled herself up. The Jabberwocky turned and lifted up his tail, before throwing it back down on the ground. Alice groaned in pain, throwing her head back. The Jabberwocky lifted his claw, sending his claws through Alice's neck. Alice screamed in pain, knowing that she was going to die. The Jabberwocky laughed in his victory and flicked his tail in the air, hoping to discard Alice from him. But he didn't know what Alice had in mind.

As she was in the air, Alice had enough strength to lift the Vorpal Sword above her head, aiming for the Jabberwocky's neck. As she came closer, Alice plunged the sword behind its neck, killing the horrible creature. The Jabberwocky's body flopped backwards, falling off the old building and its head tumbling down the stairs. Everyone on the battle field, staring at the Jabberwocky's body.

Then they saw Alice.

She was hanging over the edge of the old building, seeing her dead enemy. Alice weakly held the Vorpal Sword, before finally telling it drop. Blood gushed from her wound, making her cold and pale. Alice knew this was the end, and she just wanted to whisper her words of victory:

"Off with you head."

Her body went relaxed and her heart stopped forever.


End file.
